


And Where's Louis?

by All_Hail_Queen_Freddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HARRY'S SICK, Louis takes care of him, M/M, about a day before the infamous ryan seacrest interview, set in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Hail_Queen_Freddie/pseuds/All_Hail_Queen_Freddie
Summary: based on that interview with ryan seacrest where harry was on vocal rest and there was some confusion on where louis was. but weallknow where he actually was... taking care of his baby.





	And Where's Louis?

_*cough*_

_*cough, cough*_

_*cough*_

“Haz?”

_*cough*_

“Hazza.”

_*cough, cough, cough*_

“Harry, baby, what’s wrong?” Louis rolled his boyfriend over onto his side.

“‘M sick,” _*cough*_ “I think.” His face was pale and covered with a layer of sweat.

“Sit up, love.”

Harry slowly raised his body and leaned against their dark wood headboard. _*cough, cough*_

Louis felt of his forehead and raised his eyebrows. “Harry, you’re burning up! Why didn’t you wake me?”

_*cough*_ “Didn’t wanna _*cough*_ be a bother. _*cough, cough*_ ” Harry held up a finger and closed his eyes for a moment. It was clear he was having trouble with something. He then shook his head and quickly shot up toward the en suite bathroom in just his boxers.

Louis rushed in after him and found him dry-heaving into the loo while kneeling on the cold tiled floor. He pulled Harry’s long brown locks into a bun and rubbed soft, gentle circles on his exposed back and tummy. Harry would pause every few seconds to cough and spit up something nasty, but, for the most part, nothing concerning came up.

Worry was written all over Louis’ face and he was mentally hitting himself at the fact that there was nothing he could do. His baby had to endure this for who knows how long until he could get him to a doctor.

After a few minutes, the dry-heaving stopped and Harry leaned into Louis’ chest. “Sorry, I didn’t wanna wake you like this,” he managed, talking quietly so as not to irritate his throat more.

Louis continued rubbing his tummy, hoping that it helped a bit. “Haz, don’t apologise. It’s not your fault.” Harry paled again and lurched forward, this time actually bringing up a small amount of stomach acid. “Okay, I’m taking you to a doctor as soon as you can stand, alright babe?”

Harry nodded and coughed again. “Just gotta be better by the interview tomorrow.”

“We’ll see,” Louis said, knowing the doctor would recommend bed rest or something similar for the next couple days. That seemed to be enough for Harry for the moment, as he slumped back against Louis once more.

After a few minutes of the two of them laying there silently, save for Harry’s shallow breathing, Louis sighed and said, “D’you think you’ll be alright to get up and around now?”

Harry just nodded softly into Louis’ chest and started to lift his lanky body up off the floor. When he tripped over his own feet, Louis was there to catch him, like always.

Somehow, even with Harry’s constant stumbling and coughing, they were able to make it to their doctor’s office in one piece. As Louis had expected (and to Harry’s mild disappointment), she gave Harry some antibiotics and told him to stay home for the next couple days.

“Haz, it’s not that bad. The boys will cover for us, and you and I can just stay home and watch some romcoms, yeah?” he said, laying down next to Harry in their bed.

“But then people will get suspicious! And then Simon will be mad at us again,” Harry whined, tucking himself far under the covers and coughing yet again.

“So what? We can’t help that you’re sick and shouldn’t sing right now. And Simon knows that I refuse to leave you here all by yourself when you feel this horrid.” Louis hit a button on the remote control next to him to start Love Actually, the movie Harry had picked as soon as they got home.

“Yeah, I guess, I just don’t want there to be any consequences, and you know there’s going to be.”

Louis thought about it. “You’re right, but we can work around it. We always do.” He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead and leaned back against the pillow while Harry curled into Louis’ body. And they could stay like that forever.


End file.
